


Thank you for been there - We live diferent and similar stories

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A couple of OCs - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Gen, Two Shot, back at the monastery for one night, the others are there but mostly in the background
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Luego de una misión en los últimos días de Agosto que les llevó a mantenerse despiertos durante altas horas de la noche, los Exwire, Shura y Yukio llegan al Monasterio donde los gemelos crecieron.Re-encuentros ocurren.





	Thank you for been there - We live diferent and similar stories

Estaban cansados, todos ellos.

La misión, como cualquier otra misión que habían tenido hasta esos momentos, se había complicado demasiado rápido como para contactar refuerzos, pero de alguna manera se manejaron para hacer su trabajo sin que nadie resultara gravemente herido.

Era tan tarde en la noche que, aunque utilizaran una Llave del Infinito, no llegarían hasta sus dormitorios sino hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Por lo que él sugirió ir hasta el Monasterio, allí tenían habitaciones suficientes para todos y los sacerdotes no tendrían problemas con recibirles. Una llamada rápida fue todo lo que necesito para hacer la idea una realidad.

Los Exwire no se opusieron a la idea y Shura definitivamente accedió a la idea demasiado rápido (cualquier cosa por no llenar el papeleo). Solo tras sugerirlo fue que se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, al darle a Shura la oportunidad de avergonzarle frente a los sacerdotes y conseguir material para chantajearlos; sin embargo, ya era tarde: los ojos de Rin se iluminaron como faroles ante la idea de regresar a casa, y el resto se notaba interesados en conocer donde fue que los gemelos crecieron, especialmente Shiemi. Por lo que el de gafas no pudo más que quedarse callado y rogar que Naoya no estuviera despierto a esas horas (o estaría completamente perdido una vez él y Shura comenzaran a hablar).

Su hermano mayor se veía notablemente entusiasmado con la idea de presentar a sus amigos a su familia, confirmado por su cola que no dejo de mecerse rítmicamente todo el camino desde el edificio de departamentos hasta la iglesia mientras encabezaba la fila. El menor de los dos no pudo evitar sonreír al verle, aunque una parte de si aún se sentía reluctante de volver a pisar el lugar, sabiendo que su Padre no estaría allí para recibirles.

_(En el camino, por unos momentos, se preguntó cómo era que su hermano podía estar tan tranquilo cuando el apenas si podía mantener su voz firme con el nudo en su garganta)._

La ciudad, como cada día y noche, se encontraba surcada por Coal Tar. Algunos lugares más que otros, como aquel edificio de oficinas del que apenas se veían las manchas negras excepto por las plantas más bajas donde se amontonaban como atraídos por la gravedad o aquella florería donde parecía ser como si las pequeñas criaturas fueran repelidas.

A las rejas de la entrada de la Iglesia se encontraba de pie un hombre vestido con la sotana de sacerdote de color azul oscuro, con su cabello rubio puntiagudo resaltando debido a la luz de farola sobre su cabeza. Se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados y, a pesar de encontrarse de pie, su cabeza se inclinaba cada tanto hacia adelante debido al cabeceo producido por el sueño. Por supuesto que los gemelos le reconocieron de inmediato.

**-** **¡**Izumi! **–** llamo el de la espada mientras se apresuraba a acercarse al rubio, quien pareció despertar repentinamente debido al ruidoso llamado. El resto de ellos simplemente continuo a su paso previo, demasiado cansados como para siquiera intentar forzarse a apresurar el paso.

**-** **¿**Cómo es que tiene la energía para estar tan animado? **–** Suguro se escuchaba más ronco que de costumbre por el tener que recitar sin detenerse por más de tres horas sin la posibilidad de tomar agua. Su postura completa delataba el cansancio dejado atrás por el paso de la adrenalina, con sus hombros curvados hacia adentro, su barbilla baja y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Nadie pudo responderle porque todos sabían que la única respuesta a esa pregunta era el hecho de que se trataba de Rin.

**-** **¡**Rin! Shh… Es muy tarde como para que alces tu voz así **–** pidió el joven con poca convicción, antes de sonreírle a los recién llegados con amabilidad. Sus ojos marrones se pasearon por los rostros de los gemelos antes de enfocarse en el resto del grupo **–** **R**in. Yukio. Bienvenidos a casa. Y es un gusto conocerles muchachos, soy Kazue* Izumi… aunque las presentaciones pueden esperar hasta mañana.

**-** **G**racias por recibirnos tan tarde, Izumi **–** él le sonrió de costado, notando como sus ojos se cerraban incluso mientras hablaba. Después de todo, Izumi y su hermano compartían la facilidad para dormir que él no creía poder desarrollar jamás en su vida, aunque lo intentara. Por lo que era entendible que el rubio se estuviera quedando dormido.

**-** **N**o hay problema… aunque la próxima vez podría decirle a Nagatomo-san que no me despierte de la nada y me lance fuera de la puerta en medio de la noche ¿por favor? **–** pidió el más joven de los habitantes del monasterio mientras les guiaba hacia la entrada más lejana que miraba hacia el portón, justo al lado de la estructura en la que se encontraba la Iglesia. **–** **A**unque se le veía realmente feliz porque ambos vinieran de visita, aunque fuera solo por unas horas.

El tono del sacerdote continuaba siendo amable, pero los gemelos reconocían el regaño al final de la oración con facilidad. Con ya varios meses en la Academia, la vida de ambos había sido demasiado agitada en su día a día como para acordar un momento en que ambos pudieran visitar, especialmente con la cantidad de trabajo que él acaba teniendo entre sus estudios, sus clases y las misiones. Giró su mirada hacia su hermano, quien iba caminando a su lado con sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero el de ojos azules no se veía en lo absoluto afectado por el regaño del mayor a diferencia de lo que se esperaba. Es más, se veía inusitadamente calmado.

Decidiendo preguntar a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuvieran solos, devolvió su atención a las puertas que se abrían al pasillo de los dormitorios. Para su sorpresa, el sonido de múltiples voces en el medio de una conversación se escuchó por el pasillo, viniendo desde la puerta hacia la izquierda de la entrada donde se encontraba el comedor principal (el cual contenía la mesa más larga). Él había esperado encontrarse con Seishiro despierto tras preparar las habitaciones, sin embargo se encontraron con todos los habitantes del Monasterio despiertos en la mesa.

Naoya parecía estar a punto de dormirse sobre la madera mientras Maruta le cambiaba el vendaje sobre su mano derecha, ambos ignorando los vasos de té recién servidos o las carpetas de documentos a unos centímetros de ellos. Seishiro, en cambio, se encontraba sosteniendo tranquilamente su taza cerca de sus labios al tiempo que le sonreía a los otros dos. Un plato de galletas caseras sin tocar se sentaba entre ellos tres.

**-** **L**a próxima vez que pidan a uno de nosotros para lidiar con Aobōzu**, enviemos a Izumi **–** la voz del de cabello negro cortado se escuchaba notablemente ronca y cansada. Una mejor inspección mostraba el hecho de que parte de su cuello también se encontraba vendado, al igual que su mano izquierda, y que su mejilla derecha presentaba un morado reciente.

**-** **S**í que eres malvado, Naoya **–** la voz de Izumi cargaba más sueño que enojo por la afirmación del otro. Las bromas como esas entre ellos eran algo normal desde antes de que Izumi se uniera al monasterio, y databan de su tiempo como Exwire cuando Naoya le tomó como aprendiz.

**-** **I**zumi, ¿Quién te dejó entrar? **–** bromeo Naoya mientras levantaba su cabeza de la mesa y el resto de los presentes se volvían a ver hacia la puerta, todos con una sonrisa y ojos cansados. Rin salto en la conversación antes que el rubio pudiera responder, aunque este se hallaba demasiado ocupado bostezando como para molestarse.

**-** **¡**Sei! Naoya, Maruta. Ya llegamos **–** era algo cómico el como la cola de su hermano se movía de manera similar a como lo haría un perro o un gato cuando sus dueños vuelven a casa. Aunque la situación era al revés.

**\- B**ienvenidos, chicos **–** Seishiro dejo a un lado su taza y se levantó. Al momento en que estuvo de pie, el de cabellos castaños se vio envuelto por el mayor de los gemelos en un abrazo que no tardo en devolver. Él solo pudo quedarse donde estaba, viendo como el mayor acariciaba los cabellos oscuros con cariño. **–** **E**s bueno verte también, Pup.

Honestamente, era algo refrescante ver a su hermano tan feliz luego de que la semana de exámenes en la Academia hubiera afectado negativamente su humor por varios días. Sus problemas para concentrarse en los textos habían sido especialmente agravante en esta ocasión y la falta de entrenamiento con Shura le había dejado con demasiada energía acumulada. Por eso no le sorprendía que esta misión no le hubiera dejado tan agotado como al resto de ellos.

Sin embargo… no podía dejar de sentir que en cualquier momento su Padre vendría caminando del pasillo o de la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa y listo para bromear con los demás. La habitación se sentía algo vacía desde donde estaba.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza. No podía dejar que ese tipo de ideas robaran su atención en estos momentos. En cambio, enfocó su mirada en su hermano y en la actual cabeza de la Iglesia y el Monasterio, quienes seguían unidos en un abrazo mientras continuaban su conversación. Parecía como si el de ojos azules no quisiera dejarle ir todavía aunque el otro tampoco hacia ningún movimiento en particular para liberarse del agarre.

Ahora que lo notaba, Seishiro y Rin siempre habían sido cercanos el uno del otro, quizás aún más desde que su Padre comenzó a entrenarle como Exorcista. En retrospectiva, tenía sentido que su hermano recurriera a Seishiro una vez que su Padre comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él mientras le entrenaba para ser Exorcista, siendo que Seishiro les había criado junto a su Padre desde que nacieron. En todo el sentido de la palabra, Seishiro era su Padre tanto como lo fue (y es) Fujimoto Shiro.

Cuando su hermano mayor finalmente decidió soltarle, paso a saludar a los otros dos hombres en la mesa, ganándose unos nudillos contra su frente por parte de Naoya. Al mover su mirada de vuelta a Seishiro se encontró con el otro mirándole fijamente, su postura abierta y relajada a pesar del cansancio que debía de estar pasando. Una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

**-** **E**s bueno verte de nuevo, Yukio **–** los ojos marrones de hombre sostenían tanto cariño hacia él como lo hacían para su hermano, provocando que su corazón se apretara contra sus costillas y le entrará la urgencia de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y lanzarse contra el pecho de Seishiro.

_(Los extrañaba. Extrañaba estar en casa. Extrañaba sentirse a salvo)._

**-** **L**o mismo digo **–** fue lo único que se manejó en responder. La forma en que la sonrisa se amplió ligeramente en la comisura derecha reflejaba el hecho de que Seishiro parecía saber lo que realmente quería decir sin la necesidad de decirlo.

Las presentaciones fueron tan bien como uno se esperaba: Shiemi era la más entusiasta de los Exwires y la menos formal con los sacerdotes habiéndoles atendido antes en la tienda de su familia; Konekomaru y Suguro fueron corteses a pesar del dolor de sus gargantas, y recibieron cada uno una taza de té con limón y miel por sus esfuerzos; Shima prácticamente estaba dormido contra la pared del pasillo de manera similar a como Izumi lo estaba contra el marco de la puerta; Kamiki simplemente asintió frente a su nombre y Shura, tras saludar, pregunto si es que tenían alguna bebida alcohólica mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa. Sin la menor intención de ir a dormir por lo que parecía.

Maruta parecía algo shockeado por el pedido. Naoya solo sonrió y se levantó a buscar las cervezas que guardaban en la heladera (en los estantes más bajos y detrás de los condimentos). Seishiro, en cambio, se quedó observando a la mujer por unos instantes con una mirada que él no supo descifrar, aunque no era hostil o prejuiciosa, antes de dirigirse a ellos y dejar de lado el tema.

**-** **P**ermítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones. También nos tomamos las molestias de preparar algunas ropas para que se cambien, aunque lamento que sean únicamente para hombres **–** se disculpó el de cabello castaño al observar a Shiemi y Kamiki. Solo cuando ellas le aseguraron que no tenían problemas fue que se dirigió a ellos. **-** **R**in, Yukio, su habitación esta lista.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Rin dejó de criticar las galletas de Naoya –pues ese tipo de galletas solo podían ser suyas- para ver a Seishiro.

**-** **G**racias **–** esta vez su sonrisa no era tan brillante como antes. Tal parecía que el sueño al fin comenzaba a alcanzarle, al igual que a él. Quizás se debía al cambio de temperatura entre el exterior y el interior del edificio, o la desaparición de la adrenalina de su sangre o quizás sea la familiaridad del lugar. Cualquiera que fuera, podía sentir como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

Dejando atrás las risas de Shura y Naoya, ya ocupados con vaciar las botellas de cerveza hasta quien-sabe-que hora de la madrugada, el resto se las arreglaron para llegar hasta las habitaciones en el segundo piso con Suguro arrastrando a Shima mientras Seishiro guiaba a un medio-dormido Izumi a su habitación.

En unos pocos minutos y deseos de buenas noches, ellos dos se encontraron solos frente a la puerta de su vieja habitación. Más allá del marco se veían las camas dobles perfectamente tendidas, con la mesa de noche a un lado con la lámpara de siempre y el reloj despertador.

**-** **N**uestro cuarto… Da algo de nostalgia ¿verdad? **–** murmuro su hermano mientras pasaba por la entrada, su cola moviéndose perezosa y rítmicamente detrás de él, a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo. Frente a la imagen de la cama, su equipamiento pareció volverse tan pesado como rocas.

**-** **S**í. Es como si hubieran pasado años **–** _y nada de tiempo en lo absoluto_, pensó. Siguiendo el ejemplo del de cabello negro, desabrocho su cinturón para dejar sus armas y cargadores sobre la cómoda que se encontraba a la izquierda de la ventana y dejó su abrigo sobre la única silla de la habitación.

**-** **¿**Cuál quieres? ¿Arriba o abajo? **–** preguntó Rin mientras caminaba hacia la cama, para colgar la funda de Kurikara en el poste del lado de cabecera. Para su vergüenza, tardo unos segundos en comprender que Rin le estaba consultando sobre cual cama usaría por la noche como solían hacerlo desde pequeños. Con las camas separadas en el Dormitorio ese tipo de decisiones no habían surgido en un par de meses.

**-** **V**eamos… Tomaré la de abajo **–** prefería dormir en la cama de abajo debido a que solía despertar antes que su hermano y la mayoría de las veces necesitaba moverse sin despertarlo. Tampoco es como si eso fuera algo sencillo de hacer con lo profundo que solía dormir el mayor, a pesar de que por alguna razón tenía una forma instintiva de saber cuándo él se movía por la habitación en algunas ocasiones.

**-** **O**k – respondió Rin mientras subía por las escaleras de la cama y se ocultaba debajo de las sabanas, haciéndole preguntarse en qué momento fue que cambio sus ropas y dejo su uniforme a los pies de la cama. No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a escuchar suaves ronquidos.

Decidiendo seguir su ejemplo, tomo las ropas que Seishiro le dejo sobre la cómoda, sorprendiéndose al notar que se trataba de una camiseta y un par de pantalones que no se había dado cuenta que se había dejado atrás al iniciar las clases, se cambió y se metió en la cama.

Sus gafas y su teléfono puestos cuidadosamente al lado del reloj.

Sus ojos se cerraron apenas su cabeza toco la almohada.

* * *

_Una figura se paraba frente a él, a la distancia._

_Le estaba dando la espalda, pero le resultaba familiar._

_El blanco infinito que les rodeaba no parecía acortarse por más que caminara._

_Una luz azul._

_La sombra de esta persona se expandía hacia él._

_¿Por qué la sombra venia de una sola dirección?_

_Una luz roja._

_Esa persona tenía el cabello negro… ¿o era blanco?_

_Sentía su nombre en la punta de su lengua, pero no lograba recordarlo._

_No lograba recordar lo que eran las palabras._

_Una luz violeta._

_Un par de alas emergieron desde la espalda de la figura, extendiéndose majestuosas._

_Y una risa comenzó a resonar a través de este espacio vacío._

_¿De la figura?.._

_No…_

_Era él quien reía._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ver a la figura desplegar sus alas le causaba tal euforia?_

_Sus labios se separaron para llamar… aunque ningún sonido salió._

_Aun así, la figura comenzó a girarse hacia él._

_La sonrisa que pudo ver en su rostro era aún más brillante que el blanco que lo cubría todo._

_¿Por qué no podía ver sus ojos?_

_Un sonido repentino perforó sus oídos. Y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso._

_Esa persona aun sonriéndole a la distancia, con sus alas extendidas detrás._

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y la imagen frente a él se componía únicamente por un manchón borroso de color marrón.

Parpadeo un par de veces, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran a la poca visibilidad que estos tenían en un comienzo, encontrándose con una construcción de madera algo diferente del techo del dormitorio. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, buscando la imagen de la habitación y la cama de su hermano al otro lado solo para encontrar una pared. Confundido, pasó su mirada al otro lado, encontrándose esta vez con un espacio algo estrecho y una ventana con cortinas amarillas.

No fue sino hasta unos segundos después que recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, donde se encontraba y proceso que el sonido que aún continuaba escuchando era la alarma del reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Lánguidamente estiro su mano derecha hacia el reloj, apagando la alarma con un pesado golpe antes de arrastrar el aparato por la madera y acercarlo a su cara.

6:30 a.m.

Dejando el reloj caer a un lado de su almohada, sin preocuparse que le sucediera por estar tan cerca del borde, cerró sus ojos y permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos simplemente observando la nada. Cuando finalmente pudo decidir el mover su cuerpo, su mano se alzó tambaleante hasta encontrarse con algo cálido y calloso colgado desde el borde de la cama sobre él. Sin abrir sus ojos, se aferró a este objeto y lo movió un par de veces.

No le sorprendía que Rin estuviera dormido al borde de la cama.

**-** **N**ii-san… es hora de levantarse **–** frunció el entrecejo ante lo débil y ronca que se escuchaba su voz. Eso siempre sucedía apenas se despertaba los domingos y ningún otro día. Aun luego de años no lograba encontrar el motivo medico de ese hecho. Tampoco era como si tuviera el tiempo necesario para estudiarlo. Cuando recibió un gruñido corto en respuesta, volvió a moverlo, esta vez con más énfasis. **–** **N**ii-san.

Dejando que su agarre se afloje, realizo el amague de buscar sus gafas. Sin embargo, no bien había terminado el contacto, la mano ajena se aferró a la suya y le mantuvo en el aire sosteniéndola por las puntas de sus dedos. Esto le hizo abrir sus ojos y observar hacia donde sus extremidades se encontraban, notando la cola de color negro colgando a unos centímetros más adelante junto a una parte de las sabanas.

Rin era un desastre para dormir siendo incapaz de siquiera quedarse quieto por un par de horas.

En silencio observó como las sabanas caían a los pies de la cama como si se tratara de una cortina antes de que una pierna apareciera por su campo de visión, seguida por otra, y por la realización de que su hermano iba a saltar de la cama sin soltar su mano. Antes de que pudiera llamarle para evitarlo, o para al menos que le soltara, el otro ya se estaba dejando caer de la cama.

Aterrizando en las puntas de sus pies y en cuclillas, el de orejas puntiagudas aún continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y su mano derecha aferrada por su mano izquierda. Sin embargo, su equilibrio le fallo al momento en que intento ponerse de pie y, desafortunadamente, cayo hacia adelante. Justo encima suyo.

**-** **N**ii-san… pesas **–** se quejó mientras sentía como el codo derecho de Rin se clavaba por debajo de sus costillas al tiempo que gran parte de su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre su estómago y pecho. No le había quitado el aliento de por sí, pero si había sido una sorpresa.

**-** **S**olo cinco minutos **– **murmuró el otro, moviéndose de forma que su cuerpo cupiera mejor en su cama, empujándole contra la pared al hacerlo. Intento detenerle y levantarse, pero su hermano aún tenía su mano sujeta férreamente y buena parte de su peso sobre él.

Rin entonces acomodo su cabeza en su pecho mientras su mano derecha se aferraba a su muñeca izquierda, efectivamente sujetándolo contra el colchón sin el uso de fuerza. Aun a las puertas de Morfeo y con el codo fuera de su estómago, el peso de su hermano era más fácil de soportar e incluso bienvenido junto a ese calor permanente que el más bajo parecía emitir siempre. Una parte de su mente rescato la palabra “llamas” antes de dejarla ir inmediatamente en favor de la niebla que comenzaba a regresar a su cabeza.

Tenían que levantarse…

…..

….

…quizás dentro de unos minutos.

No estaba seguro cuando fue que sus ojos se cerraron.

La siguiente vez que sus ojos se abrieron fue a un rayo de sol dándole directamente en la cara. En algún momento desde la alarma y sus ojos cerrándose, ambos se habían movido en la cama a una posición más cómoda: ambos en sus costados, enfrentándose el uno al otro con sus espaldas a los bordes de la cama y el rostro de su hermano unos centímetros por debajo de su línea de visión, casi dejando su cabeza fuera de la almohada.

Con cuidado se elevó sobre su codo, aprovechando que sus manos estaban libres, sintiendo un peso extraño en su cintura. Bajando su mirada se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la cola de su hermano rodeándole por encima de las sabanas. Interesante.

¿Qué hora era?

Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana, desde donde había venido ese molesto rayo de sol, notando cuan brillante era la luz detrás de las cortinas. Definitivamente había pasado más de unos minutos y mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría desde que sonó la alarma.

**-** **N**ii-san, despierta **– **sin preocuparse por la fuerza que aplicaba sacudió el hombro de su gemelo dormido para asegurarse que esta vez sí se despertara. **-** **Y**a es hora de desayunar.

Como esperaba, la mención de comida actuaba como un botón de encendido para el más bajo, con sus ojos azules mostrándose repentinamente detrás de sus parpados y su cuerpo saltando como si alguien lo hubiera electrocutado. Eso le hizo encogerse un poco debido a que esperaba despertarle de manera más amigable, siendo que conocía bien esa sensación de estar desorientado al despertar repentinamente, especialmente cuando su cola paso de estar descansando alrededor de su cintura a pararse alerta con los cabellos del extremo de punta.

Luego de que el otro observará a su alrededor y se diera cuenta de que él estaba a su lado pareció calmarse, sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas dejando abierta una salida del lado de la cabecera.

**-** **B**uenos días, Yukio **– **su voz se escuchaba ronca y sus palabras apenas si podían entenderse mientras restregaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Hace mucho que no se saludaban al despertar. No se había dado cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba.

**-** **B**uenos días **–** la sonrisa en rostro debía de verse ridícula con sus ojos entrecerrados para enfocarse y sus cabellos hechos un desastre, sin embargo, se consolaba al ver que su hermano estaba peor que él. Se estiró por sus gafas y tomó el reloj, que milagrosamente no había caído de la cama. **-** **S**on… Ah! ¿Ya es tan tarde?

Con prisas salió de la cama, ignorando el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda debido al cambio de temperatura, y se apresuró a donde sus ropas estaban. No había pensado estar tan cansado como para dormir por varias horas más de la cuenta.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

**-** **¿**Tan tarde? **–** escuchó decir a su hermano a sus espaldas mientras se colocaba su camisa por encima de su camiseta. Su reloj de pulsera… tendría que estar en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, si es que recordaba bien. Tendría que limpiarlo luego. **-** **Y**ukio. Apenas son las 10 de la mañana, de _un domingo_. Tú duermes hasta mediodía los domingos.

**-** **E**sta vez no. Tengo que llevar a todos devuelta a la Academia, especialmente Shiemi **–** su madre probablemente se enojara con él por no notificarle antes que su hija no regresaría a casa la noche anterior. Ni siquiera había podido recordar hacerlo a pesar de que se había repetido una y otra vez que debía hacerlo.

**-** **S**hiemi… su madre debe dar miedo cuando se enoja **–** murmuro Rin al estirar sus brazos, sin saber que estaba dando voz a sus pensamientos exactos. **– Y**a que estamos ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

**-** **N**o tengo hambre **–** estaba ocupado revisando los cargadores extras de sus pistolas cuando su estómago decidió revelarse contra sus palabras y hacer un ruido que podría escucharse hasta el pasillo. La sonrisa satisfecha de su hermano era molesta. **–** **L**o que sea está bien para mí.

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la habitación hacia el baño. Puede que no pudiera lavar sus dientes –con su cepillo de vuelta en el dormitorio-, pero al menos podía lavar su cara y hacer gárgaras. Realmente se sorprendió cuando encontró un par de cepillos sin usar en el baño, justo de los colores favoritos de su hermano y él.

¿Esta era, acaso, una forma sutil de decirle que viniera de visita más seguido?

**Author's Note:**

> *Kazue (和恵) significa “Una Bendición” y google lo traduce como “Armonía”. Cuando escogí este nombre no recordaba donde lo había escuchado… resultó ser el nombre de la mangaka creadora de Ao no Exorcist. 
> 
> **Aobōzu: (青坊主? "monje azul") es un tipo de yōkai (fantasma folklórico japonés) que apareció en el libro Gazu Hyakki Yakō del artista Toriyama Sekien, en el siglo XVIII. Es descrito como un monje budista de piel azul y un solo ojo. Se cree que tiene relación directa con Hitotsume-kozō, un monje cíclope que aparece en muchos dibujos sobre yokai como el Hyakkai-Zukan de Sawaki Suushi en 1737.


End file.
